


Feel Good

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Jesse McCree, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Top Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe, Top Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: Prompt: Double PenetrationFrom behind the man, the architect hummed, rubbing the plastic cock of her strap-on at the puckered hole before her. "We would never hurt you, beloved," she tells him, watching heat rise to his face at the pet name. "We only want to make you feel good. You want to feel good, do you not?"





	Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> idk how i feel about this but the ending is so cute Im uploading it lmao. Here's the list I'm using! 
> 
> https://tomanonuniverse.tumblr.com/post/188003753247/my-own-kinktober-2019-list

"Ain't no way," McCree slurred out, drunken by the pleasure but still wanting to voice his thoughts. "Ain't no way, Liz. Two's too much. Y'all won't fit."

Elizabeth cooed, pressing soft kisses on his cheek and neck. "Aw, come on, Jesse. Have a little faith in us!" She encouraged, hands snaking their way down his naked body and to his ass, grabbing the cheeks firmly and pulling them apart. "You know Satya and I will take good care of you." 

From behind the man, the architect hummed, rubbing the plastic cock of her strap-on at the puckered hole before her. "We would never hurt you, beloved," she tells him, watching heat rise to his face at the pet name. "We only want to make you feel good. You want to feel good, do you not?"

Jesse let out a soft whine as intricate hands massaged his already sensitive cock. "I-I do," he stuttered. "I know y'all will make me feel real good. Take care of me, treat me nicer than I deserve. I've just… I've just never taken two at the same time before. Not in the same hole."

"First time for everythin', sweetheart," Elizabeth tells him, caressing his face and running her hands through his hair. She lined the tip of her dildo at his entrance, prodding slightly at the lubed up, fingered mess. "You ready, baby? I'll go in first."

The cowboy barely has time to nod before he's emitting a loud moan as Elizabeth pushes into him. His knees shake and the hands bound behind his back tremble. Satya slides her arms around his torso, fingering at the nipples on his pectorals and dragging her lips across the skin of his neck. 

“Hey now, don’t go makin’ me feel  _ too  _ good,” he panted, sweat rolling down his forehead. “Else the fun’ll end ‘fore it even started.”

Satya hums at his words, getting herself into position behind him and wrapping a hand around his cock. His breath catches in his throat and he swallows, knowing the hand pleasuring him was a distraction from the second plastic prick about to join the first. She merely poked him and he immediately puckered up.

Elizabeth tutted. “Relax, Jesse,” she whispers to him, running her hands up and down his sides. Jesse sighs shakily and buries his face into the white-haired woman’s shoulder. She began to pet him, and it worked like a charm to soothe him. He went slack in her arms and pushed his ass outwards back into Satya, and unspoken request in the action.

He felt the woman press a soft kiss to the nape, a final warning that’s too comforting to even be considered so. She steadied him by his hips and began to push into him through the small space provided. 

Jesse couldn’t help the gasp that left him or the way he tensed up ever so slightly, his back straightening and his legs drawing together. Satya doesn’t say anything, merely presses more kisses onto his glistening skin as she jerks him off slowly and distractingly. She enters him at a slow but steady pace, fully intending on burying herself to the hilt before stopping. 

The half-Latino begins to whimper when she’s halfway through.  _ “Liz,” _ he murmurs, voice trembling with uncertainty. The woman in question only shushes him comfortingly, placing the palm of her hand at the small of his back. Satya continues her journey within his tight insides, watching her strap-on disappear inside him with wide, impressed eyes. 

_ “Fuck,” _ he cursed, finally feeling Satya’s hips at his ass. He’d done it. He’d taken both of them.

“How does it feel, my love?” Satya asked, still as a statue. Jesse only responded by turning his head into Elizabeth’s neck, just enough for his mouth to not be pressed against her in order to talk freely.

He struggles to speak, but manages to reply. “F-Full,” he stuttered. “I— I f-feel… so  _ full…”  _

“Too full?” Elizabeth inquires, still running her fingers through his hair.

Jesse swallows difficultly and contemplates. His knees may be on the verge of giving out and impaling him on not one but two cocks, but he was admittedly excited for them start moving. So much so, he says it outloud. “You can move,” he pants, finally lifting himself off of Elizabeth’s shoulder, if only to nod at them in confirmation.

Elizabeth and Satya make eye contact and nod to each other, as though they were initiating a well practiced plan. The Southern woman pulled out until just the tip of her was inside, then thrust back in quickly. Jesse gasped, but his breath truly left him when Satya did the exact same motion afterwards. 

And so began the never ending cycle of being thrusted into. Jesse almost felt like a doll, being fucked from two directions and not being given a second to acknowledge the situation. He let out a sharp cry when Satya slammed into his prostate, and in the same second, Elizabeth did as well. 

He quickly caught on to what was going to be happening. “Wait,  _ wait!  _ I— I can’t t-take it like that, n-not when you’re movin’ so fast!” 

“You can, Jesse,” Satya reassured, now using both her hands to jerk his hardened cock. “You are always good for us, are you not? You can take us at whatever pace we go.”

“S-Saty, I— I don’t know, baby,” he replied. “It’s so good— it’s  _ too  _ good—”

Immediately, the motions halted. “Do you want to stop?” The two women asked at the same time. Jesse would have laughed, were he not trying to catch his breath. He whimpered, hiding his face by looking down.

“I don’t know, I… I  _ like  _ it, it  _ feels good _ , b-but I…” He huffs, frustrated. Then he lifts his head and gulps. “C-Could you go slower?”

Elizabeth cupped his face and smiled. “Of course, sweetheart,” she tells him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Jesse’s thanks turns into a languid moan when they return to their ministrations, paces much calmer and slower. It was no longer overwhelming when his prostate was grazed. It felt  _ incredible  _ now, being stretched apart by his two lovers. 

And maybe it was stupid to think, but Jesse had never felt so loved as he did at this moment. Their drawn-out thrusts gave him all the time in the world to think, yet no chance to actually do so at all. All he could do was  _ feel good,  _ just as they had promised to make him feel good. He swore his eyes teared up.

That was the moment his body decided to rip his orgasm out of him. He let out a loud shout, a tear rolling down his cheek as he found himself tightening around two cocks. The stretch was so much, so  _ good.  _

He thinks he might have blacked out for a moment because the next time he opens his eyes he’s on his back, unbound, cleaned up, and covered in blankets while his two lovers cuddle up to his sides. “Hello there,” Satya greets warmly, nuzzling his beard while running her hands through his chest hair.

“Howdy,” he rasps, voice clearly worn. 

“We fucked you so good you passed out,” Elizabeth immediately brags, to which Satya and Jesse both roll their eyes at. She laughed, tucking her head underneath the man’s chin. “Did you like it, Jesse? It wasn’t too much? I mean, you  _ passed out.  _ You’ve never done that before. For a moment I thought that we might’a been too rough—” 

“You were perfect, Elizabeth,” he interrupts her rambling with a soft smile. “Both of you were perfect. Thank you for makin’ me feel so good. I love you.” 

Satya kissed his cheek while Elizabeth hugged him closer. “We love you too.”


End file.
